The Devil/Satan (Christian theology)
The Devil, or Satan, is the ultimate and main antagonist in Christian theology, and in essence, all of real-life. History In the past, he was the leader of a third of the angels who rebelled against God on the day of their creation out of arrogance, as he believed he should be like the Most High because he wanted to be in charge of everything, but was cast down from heaven to earth. Since then, he wanted to deceive God's most precious creation, mankind, against Him, starting with deceiving Eve into eating the Forbidden Fruit, from which she gave some to Adam, and he ate. Satan is, therefore, responsible for the corruption of the entire world. He would even go on to tempt Jesus in the wilderness three times, but Jesus rebuked him those three times, and eventually let the Jews persecute Jesus and hang him on the cross, but he rose from the dead three days later. In fact, the Bible calls Satan "a murderer from the beginning" and "the father of all lies" in the New Testament. In the present, Satan is currently doing major tactics to draw people away from God so they can go to Hell with him forever and ever, which would greatly sadden God as He is only trying to save them from Satan's corruption. In the future, Satan will bring the Antichrist and the False Prophet to power, where the three will rule over the world and blaspheme God, and, during the Great Tribulation, the three will force people to take the Mark of the Beast, which would condemn a person to eternity in Hell. However, at the end of the Tribulation, Jesus Christ will come back to this world riding a white horse, with the saints and angels following Him to fight against Satan's armies, triggering Armageddon. The Antichrist and False Prophet will be thrown into Hell, and Satan will be bound in the Bottomless Pit for a thousand years. After the thousand years are up, Satan will be set free, where he will deceive the nations of Gog and Magog into a final war against God and His people, to destroy them once and for all. However, Satan's armies will be decimated, and he will be cast into Hell where the Antichrist and False Prophet will be suffering, where they will be tormented, day and night, forever and ever, due to waging war with God and tying to condemn all of mankind into Hell for eternity. References https://bible.wikia.org/wiki/Satan Category:Total Darkness Category:Devil/Satan Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:God Wannabe Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Traitors Category:Emotionless Category:Remorseless Category:Fighter Category:Cheater Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Overconfident Category:Narcissists Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Foremost Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Master Manipulators Category:Destroyer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:War Criminals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Mass Murderers Category:Usurpers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Liars Category:Murderers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Satanism Category:Anarchist Category:Incriminators Category:Possessor Category:Ambitious Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Power-Hungry Category:Empowered Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Imposters Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Delusional Category:Strategists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Kidnappers Category:Saboteurs Category:Provoker Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Lord Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Stalkers Category:Genderless Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Propagandists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Plague Bringers Category:Sadists Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Lustful Villains Category:Cold Hearted Category:Jingoist Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Genius Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Xenophobes Category:Poisoner Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Persecuters Category:Vandals